I am Tired
by ncisuk
Summary: Songfic- the kiss by Karmina. This is for gotaloveMegan. Ziva thinks about her relationship with Tony


**Hiya people, I got a message from gotaloveMegan asking to write a songfic with the song kiss from karmina. I hope you like it Megan and it is what you were after.**

**I know we don't belong  
Everyone says it's wrong  
We come from different ways  
So I tried to erase everything that I felt  
That I felt**

Ziva was sitting on the couch in her living room trying to read a book but her thoughts kept going back to her partner Tony DiNozzo. Tony DiNozzo was very different from ziva; they both come from different parts of the world, different cultures, and different lives. He is childish and very annoying but under all that he has a good man, someone she trusted with her life, he is someone she shouldn't be with, someone who her father would disagree about, but that didn't stop ziva from loving him.

**  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS  
**

Ziva was thinking about Paris. Her and tony had just been there for protection detail. Due to the hotel messing up their booking they had to share a hotel room as well as a bed.

*flashback*

_Ziva was standing out on the balcony looking over the city. She loved coming here it was one of her favourite places._

_She felt tony behind her before he came in to view_

"_Beautiful isn't it" she said _

"_Yeah" he whispered_

**My heart is getting loud  
I'm trying to keep it down  
I wish the world could hear  
But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away  
You away**

_she turned to look at him, he was staring right at her with this soft look in his eyes, ziva could feel her heart go faster and faster, she wondered if he could here it. she knew she loved him but was so scared, she was scared if she let him in, her father would find out and do something to hurt him or take her away. Tony moved close to her, moving a piece of hair behind her ear and letting his hand lingering on her cheek for a little longer than necessary, she automatically leaned in to his touch._

"_I am tired off dancing with you zi" tony said in a small voice "am tired off not been able to touch you, hold you, am tired of been scarred that something will happen to you, that you will be taken away from me before I got the chance to tell you I love you" smiled tony wiping the tears from ziva's eyes "am tired off pretending" said tony using the same words from a year ago._

"_So am I" ziva said echoing her own words_

_Tony leaned down to ziva and kissed her. It was a gentle but passionate kiss both off them putting all the love they had into that one kiss._

**  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS  
**

Ziva was brought out off her thoughts by a knock at the door; she got up to opened the door. Tony looked up when ziva opened the door; they both just look at each other communicating with their eyes. Ziva held out her hand and tony took it closing the door behind him as he followed her to the couch. They sat there for what felt like hours but it was only a few minutes.****

Palm to palm  
Let lips do what hands do  
They pray  
Is it a sin  
To do what we want to?  
Don't care where we've been  
Give me my sin again

"I do love you tony" started ziva "it's just I cannot let you in, am scared my father will find out, he will be very mad and I do not know what he will do?"

Tony knuckles had gone white; he was holding his fist that tight, he was mad that her father still had control over her after everything he has done.

"I don't care ziva, I have waited for you for 5 years and am not waiting any more" tony said cupping her cheek "I love you ziva, we will work it out we always do"

Tony leaned down and kissed her just like Paris and all the felling that were stopping her just vanished.

**  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS**

**I hope you like it Megan. Let me know what you think.**

**Please review**


End file.
